Our Destiny
by TitaniumShovel
Summary: Kaori's 20 and Mac's 19 and they've had a crush on each other since they met and are too shy to tell each other. Now they've started their relationship but a new rider is butting in on the relationship! MacXKao
1. Let's spy!

Here's my first fan fic. I hope it doesn't stink too bad. I'm a big fan of SSX Tricky and I'm dying to try

and write a Mac/Kao story. Note: This has nothing to do with SSX3 because I don't play it that much. Please tell me if I do something wrong!

Alright the setting is in the SSX League. The entire league was on tour in Tokyo. It's a year later and Kaori's 20 and Mac's 19. They're really good friends. They've had a crush on each other since they met and are too shy to tell each other. Brodi and Elise notice and try to help get them together, without knowing either of them is doing it! This should cause some awkwardness...

Kaori and Mac were holding hands and walking down a winter street. The street lights were on as they headed to the park. They sat down on a bench and watched the stars. They looked directly into each other's eyes. They moved closer... and closer... All of a sudden Mac stopped and made a buzzer sound and said 'Gooooooood morning Tokyo!'

Kaori awoke with a start and looked around. She was in her hotel room sharing a room with Elise. She stared at the alarm clock. "Why'd you wake me up?" (A/N: Kaori had now mastered the English language.)

Elise stretched and looked at Kaori. "I was sound asleep. What are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry, Eli-san. I was talking to my... alarm.. clock. It woke me up when I was having a good dream."

"About Mac?"

Kaori blushed. "N-no. I don't think about him THAT much..." Elise raised her eyebrows. Kaori looked away. Elise shrugged and they both got dressed and waited for the phone call to say when the race was.

Elise turned on the TV and it showed a commercial with Rahzel on it. _'Come on down to Garibaldi, where the drops just keep getting bigger!'_ The phone rang and Kaori answered it. A monotone voice spoke on the phone. "Elise Riggs and Kaori Nishidake. Race at Snowdream. 10:25 AM. Race consisting of: Zoe Payne, Jean-Paul Arsenault, Luther-Dwayne Grady, and Mac Fraiser." The phone clicked and Kaori hung up smiling. Elise looked at her. "Mac's competing, isn't he?" she said with a smirk. Kaori's smile vanished immediately.

"Well, yes. But I was smiling because um... Psymon isn't there. He's always hurting me." She smiled sheepishly. Elise rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

The two walked down to Snowdream and took the gondola to the top. Kaori saw Mac and raced over to him. Then to her horror, she tripped and landed right in front of his feet. She looked up at Mac and tried to smile. "Konichiwa!" she said cutely. Mac just laughed and he helped her up. "You alright?"

Kaori smiled. "Yes. Thank you." Then Rahzel came on the speaker. "RACERS TO YOUR STARTING POINTS!"

Mac looked at Koari. "Good luck."

"Sumimasen. Good luck to you, too!" said Kaori with a smile.

Rahzel started the clock. 3... 2... 1... "GO!" he screamed. They were off. JP immediately went after Elise. They were tight enemies. Luther started to try and knock over Mac. Kaori zoomed over next to Luther and nodded to Mac, who was on the other side, and they both knocked him backwards. They gave each other a high five and parted. Kaori started to fall behind. She realized she wasn't going to win the race at this rate so she looked around for a short cut. She spotted a red glass, closed her eyes, and smashed through it. She found herself on a rail heading alongside the original track. She went off a jump and was soon in first place as the shortcut headed back to the trail. Mac was in second. Kaori wondered if she should let him win when all of a sudden JP came down out of nowhere and knocked her over. Mac zoomed past her and looked back to check if she was alright. Kaori got up and showed a hand to say she was OK. Mac then went to a jump and knocked JP off his board in mid-air. JP fell down and showed a nasty finger to Mac. Kaori boarded over him and stuck her tongue out.

The race ended and Rahzel came on the microphone. "First place is Mac Fraiser! Followed by Koari and JP. Luther and Elise finish 4th and 5th. And Zoe pulls in close after in last place. Kaori ran up and gave Mac a congratulatory hug. Brodi and Elise watched from afar. They smirked in unison. Both their thoughts were the same. _Why don't they just go out?_

Mac walked back to his hotel room with Brodi. Brodi was staring at Mac. Mac looked over.

"What?"

Brodi raised his eyebrows. "You know what. Kaori."

Mac's eyes widened. "W-what are you talkin' about, dude? She's a friend."

Brodi crossed his arms and gave him an "Uh-huh. Riiiiiight" look. "Please. I see you staring at her like she's a buffet after you haven't eaten in days."

"...What kind of metaphor is that?" said Mac with a confused look.

"You like her. I'm prepared to help you get together with you. But first, you must admit it you do like her."

Mac looked unsure at Brodi. He looked down at the floor, the sky, anywhere but Brodi. "Uhh.. Well, maybe a little..."

"Mac..."

"OK. I like her." Mac blurted out. "Just.. don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Now, waddaya gunna do to help me?" he said fiercely.

"Chill out. I'm going to think about what to do tonight. Don't worry. You... just don't mess anything up with Kaori. You got her right where you want her right now."

Kaori was walking back with Elise not too far behind Brodi and Mac. Kaori stared at them.

"What do you think their talking about?" she questioned.

"Oh... guy stuff."

"What's guy stuff?"

"Strangely, guy stuff is girls. And money, cars, video games... You know."

"Oooh. I want to know what they're saying... You wanna spy?"

"Are you nuts?" Elise whispered. "They'll see us for sure."

"Please, Eli-san. I'm dying to know! We can be extra quiet!" Koari made a puppy dog face.

Elise rolled her eyes. She knew she couldn't resist Kaori's puppy dog dace. "Alright. But only for a minute."

"Yay!" She slowly went to the side of the road while Elise followed. They quickly and quietly moved along next to them and listened anxiously. They could only get parts of the conversation. _"..her. Just... don't ... ...one." "...won't." "Now, waddaya gunna do... me?" "Chill out. ... think about what to do... ...worry. ...mess anything up with... ...where you want her right now." _Kaori was frustrated. She didn't hear anything really good. The only thing that interested her was the word "her." Elise noticed Brodi looking over and she pulled down Kaori into the bushes and held her hand over Kaori's mouth.

"Shh..."

Well, that's it for chapter 1. I hope the formatting doesn't look stupid... I'm not sure with this new Writer thing. I'll improve soon enough. R&R. Flames accepted.


	2. Mac vs The law

**Oh ho ho! Chapter 2! Yeah... I got all excited when I FINALLY figured out how to post on this site. W00t! And Red, just so we're clear, I hate the title too but, hey. It's the best I got. Well... hither we go...**

Brodi was craning his neck to see over the bushes. "I sense someone is near." Mac looked where Brodi was looking.

"I see nothin'. You're trippin', man." Mac continued to walk back to the hotel. Brodi sighed and followed Mac.

Elise poked her head out from the bush. "That was close." Her hand was still on Kaori's mouth.

"Edl..is..an!" Kaori screamed. Elise looked over and took her hand off Kaori's mouth.

"Sorry!"

"It's OK. Let's head back to the hotel. I want to go in the pool! Weeee!" And with that, Kaori sprinted off in the wrong direction.

"Kaori! Wrong way!" Elise shouted. Kaori stopped and turned around.

"I knew that.." She sprinted back to where Elise was. "How about I walk?"

"Good idea," Elise laughed.

Mac and Brodi were almost to the hotel when Mac noticed a liquor store along the way. "Hey, I'm gunna go see if I can get us a couple of beers."

"Mac!" Brodi scolded. "You're not 21 yet."

"Tsh, like they care. Be right back. You want somethin'?"

"I'm good, thanks.." Brodi walked back to the hotel alone.

"Whatever." Mac walked into the liquor store and picked out some Heineken. He walked up to the man behind the counter. The man looked at him suspiciously.

"Drivers license, please," he said.

Mac thought of a way he could fool this guy. "Uhh.. why do I need a drivers license here if I can't drink and drive anyway?"

The man thought for a moment. "Good point. But, it's procedure. Driver's license, please."

Mac sighed and took out his driver's license. He handed it to the man.

The man swiped it through a machine. He smiled. "Sorry, kid. You got a few years before you can have this stuff."

"Aw, come on, man! I'll pay ya 10 bucks extra."

"Sorry, sir."

"15."

"Sorry, sir."

"25."

"Sorry, sir."

"30!"

"Sorry, sir."

"How much do I have to pay to get this?"

"Sorry, sir. Rules are rules."

"Dats bull, man."

"Take it up with the police."

Mac stared at him. The man looked somewhat gullible. "Alright.. can I have my driver's license back?" The man handed it back. Mac looked past the man. "Whoa.. Cool!"

The man turned around. Mac grabbed the beer and ran out the door. The man turned back. "What are you ta- STOP! THIEF!"

Mac turned the corner and went down an alley. Moby, JP, Zoe, and Luther were all smoking. Moby noticed him first. "Oi! What've we got here, mates?"

Mac stopped and caught his breath. "Can you guys hide me? I'll give you some beer."

"What you hidin' from, mate?"

"Uhh..." Mac looked around. He wasn't going to be able to lie to these guys. "Cops."

Moby went wide-eyed. Then he smiled. "Mac's first run with the cops, eh? Well, I dunno. Stealing beer

is worth a good stay in the pen overnight. Plus, that's not gunna look good in front of your little girlfriend."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything, eh? JP, what do you think we need?"

JP thought for a moment. "Incitons-l'à jeter la concurrence!" Moby stared at him.

"Zoe? Got any idea what the bloody hell that means?"

"It means we should make him throw the competition. Not a bad idea if I say so myself."

Luther looked offended. "We don't need him to throw the competition! We're gunna beat him anyway!"

Zoe turned on him. "But wouldn't you feel a little better if you KNEW he was gunna lose?" Luther grunted.

Mac was tired of all this talk. "God! You guys never shut up! Screw this, I'm out!"

He ran towards the other side of the alleyway. He peered around the corner. The coast was clear. "HA! No one's here suckas. Nothin' for you then!" He flipped them off and ran as fast as he could back to his hotel.

Moby looked at his friends. "Well, that was a waist of time."

Mac pushed the elevator button over and over. "Come on.. come on..." He could hear sirens approaching.

Kaori was up in her room with Elise. "Eli-san! Are you ready to go or not?"

"Sheesh, hold on! I'm coming!" Elise took her earings out and grabbed her towel. "OK, let's go."

They started to walk over to the elevator when they saw Mac run out. Kaori smiled and waved. "Konichiwa Mac-san!" Mac ran in to what it looked like, his room.

"Hey Kao. Hey Elise," he panted as he ran by. Kaori stared after him.

"Something's wrong."

Elise nodded. "Yeah. But I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow. Come on. The pool closes in an hour."

"Alright."

Two guys walked by and looked at Elise and Kaori. One whistled. Elise scoffed as they passed.

"What is it about our body parts that make guys go crazy?"

Kaori looked at her unsure. "What do you mean? What body parts?"

"Uhh...The... curves we have. Our.. you know what Kaori? Let's just go down to the pool."

Kaori shrugged and skipped down to the pool.

**And there's chapter 2! Yeah. Next chapter will be up when I feel like it. Homework overload.**


	3. The Beginning Of The Plan

Whooo. For a month or two there, I forgot FanFiction existed. Well, I'm back. Mwahahahaha! Sorry it's taken so long. I won't waste anymore of your meaningless existence. Chapter Three...

Mac skidded around the corner and dove into his and Brodi's room. "OW!" He got up and shut the door and turned the lock. "Phew..."

Brodi opened one eye. He was in the middle of his meditation. "Something wrong?"

"Uh.." Mac coughed. "Nope. Nothin'."

Brodi saw right past him. "Nice beer. So, they let you buy it?"

"Oh.. yeah. Hell yeah! I look old enough, right?"

"Mm-hmm.. Didn't they ask for your license?"

"Psh.. The dude there looked stoned. He didn't ask for nothin'."

"Let me see your wallet."

"Wha..?

"Hand it over, please."

Mac hesitated but he handed it over. Brodi opened it.

"Uh-huh. Just as I thought. You have $135. Exactly how much you started with. Oh, and what's this? No credit cards? How could you have possibly gotten the beer?"

Mac looked around the room. He had been found out. "Alright, look, dude. I stole it 'cuz he wouldn't let me have it. I made it back here but I gotta stay here for a bit 'till the heat dies down."

"But they're gunna recognize you!"

"Not if I never wear these clothes again!"

"Mac, please. He can see your face. And... everyone knows your name. Not to mention, he swiped your credit card in that machine didn't he? That brings up all your records. I'm afraid your either going to have to turn yourself in and get less punishment.." Mac rolled his eyes. "Or you could keep running like a coward and risk getting in more trouble."

"Either way, Kaori CANNOT know. You have to help me keep this hush from the press, OK?"

"I'm not getting involved. I'm already helping you with your Kaori issue. I strongly suggest you turn yourself in. Now."

Mac groaned. Kaori was going to hate him. "You know what? Fine!" He took the beer and ran back downstairs."

Brodi smiled. There was some good in him.

Mac looked around the corner. There were two policemen at the front desk. Now was his chance. He walked over slowly to them and handed one of them the beer. "Look guys, I'm sorry I stole the beer. Just can you please give me my punishment and don't tell anyone about this?"

The policemen stared at each other. One looked back. "You're the one who stole it? We just came in here for the restroom. We'd given up on your case 10 minutes ago."

Mac went wide-eyed. "What?"

"But, since we got lazy and you did return it, you're punishment is you have to go out there and pick up all the trash around the hotel."

Mac sighed and nodded. He walked outside. "Damnit!" He got started on his punishment.

Elise and Kaori were in the pool with Marisol, Eddie, and Psymon. Eddie was trying to sweet-talk Marisol. Marisol was starting to get really disgusted when Elise came over and dragged Eddie away by the ear. "Hey! Ow! That hurts!" Elise laughed and shoved him under. Kaori giggled at the sight of them. Now she could tease Elise about Eddie!

"BOO!"

Kaori screamed and fell in the pool. Psymon was laughing behind her. "Psymon, you jerk!"

Psymon kept on laughing. "Ahahaha! Fear the Cookie Monster! Away!" And he ran out the door.

"What a weirdo," Marisol said as she turned to look out the window. "Hey! Isn't that Mac? He's picking up trash!"

Everyone looked out the window and started to laugh. All but Kaori. She got up and put on a towel and jacket and walked outside. "Hello, Mac-san! Watcha doin'?"

Mac spun around quickly. "Uhh.. just pickin' up trash. It's a real mess around here, you know."

Kaori thought something might be up but she trusted Mac completely. "That's so nice of you! You need some help?"

"Oh, no. Thanks but I dun wanna ruin your fun. Seriously, you can go back in the pool." And he continued his work.

"Well, alright. When you're done we can hang out." She waved good-bye as she went inside. Mac did the same. He wiped off a trickle of sweat going down his face. "Phew.. close one."

The next day, Brodi got to work on helping Mac and Kaori get together. He first gave Mac a rose to give Kaori.

"For me?" Mac said sarcastically. "Oh, you shouldn't have!" Mac laughed.

Brodi rolled his eyes. "For Kaori. Now, I want you to give it to her when she goes down to the coffee shop today."

"Wait, how did you know she was goin' there?"

"I see her there every Sunday as I walk by to get my herbs."

"OK, I don't even wanna know. What time do I go?"

"Around 3."

"Fine. Oh, this gunna be hard.."

"You'll do fine. Good luck." And he walked down to breakfast.

Mac sighed. Then he sat up. "Oh, MAN! Today's the opening of the new track on Snowdream! GAHH!" He fell onto his bed. "OK, OK. Calm down... It'll be open tomorrow. You're just gunna have to miss dis one for Kaori." He sighed once again. He turned on the TV. He wasn't exactly hungry right now.

Little did Mac and Brodi know, Elise was planning to help Kaori, too. Elise was helping Kaori with her hair trying to make it look good for Mac.

"Alright, what I want you to do is pick out one of your best outfits and around 3 head down to Snowdream. If he's not there for the new track opening, I don't know where he'll be."

"Okie dokie."

"And never, ever, say that again in your natural born life."

"Oki- I mean OK."

"Now, what you want to do is laugh at his jokes, not loudly but enough, even if they're not funny. You should fling your hair now and then. And touch his arm and compliment him a lot."

Kaori's head was spinning with all this information. "Um, OK. But, what if he thinks I'm not me anymore?"

"Oh, please. He'll think you're hot. ... That's a good thing," Elise added noticing Kaori's confused look. "Good luck." And she headed down to breakfast.

Kaori groaned and remembered she couldn't go to the coffee shop today like she always did. She sighed. "For Mac. I won't go so I can see Mac," she assured herself.

Brodi got his tray and got in line. Elise walked up behind him with her tray. "Hey Brodi."

Brodi turned around. "Oh, good day, Elise. Got any plans for today?"

"Well, I was thinking I would head down to the opening of the new track with Kaori."

Brodi looked at her. "With Kaori? But I thought she always goes to the coffee shop."

"Well, let's say today's not an ordinary day." And she grabbed her orange juice and eggs and went to sit with Marisol and Eddie.

Brodi put down his tray. "I have to tell Mac." He started to run back to the room. When he got there, Mac wasn't there. "Drat. I'm too late." A knock was heard on the door. Brodi opened it to see Rahzel. "Brodi, my man! Listen, today I need you to come down to the opening of the new track and keep an eye on Psymon. You're the only one who can actually talk to him without getting punched or yelled at."

"But sir.. there's something I really have to-"

"Perfect! Come with me and you can help me set up!" He grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the elevator. Brodi groaned. This was turning into a nightmare.

There's chapter 3. Chapter 4 might be up soon, might not be. My choice. Mwahahahaha. Aherm. Review please.


	4. All Seems Well

**And we're back on Fan Fiction! Just another heads up, these characters are only from SSX Tricky cuz I've only had SSX 3 now for only.. umm... 2 days? Hehe. But, I might sneak one or two in there as a guest. OK, well.. here's chapter 4...**

Mac was walking down to the coffee shop. He looked down at his watch. "2:46. 'Bout 15 minutes early. Man, I hope Brodi's right." He went in and took a seat in the back where Kaori wouldn't see him so he could surprise her.

Kaori was walking down to the grand opening with Elise. "Oooh.. I'm so nervous. I look nothing like I usually do! He's going to think I'm weird!"

Elise sighed. "He will not. You're hair looks prettier than ever, and you've got an outfit to match it. He's

not gunna know what hit him!"

Kaori looked at her watch. "It's 2:47. If I know him, he should be here already. He would want to be first in line." Kaori smiled as she pictured him waiting eagerly at the red tape.

Elise looked over. "..Kaori?" She waved her hand in front of her face. "HEY! KAORI!"

Kaori awoke from her day dream. "Oh! Um.. yes?"

"Sheesh, girl, you are obsessed."

Kaori blushed. She stopped to look around for him. "Hmm.. He's not at the front. Odd. Where do you think he is?"

Brodi came rushing down to them suddenly. He was out of breath. "Kaori! Oh, thank goodness I found you!"

"What's wrong, Brodi-san?"

Brodi stopped. How could he explain this to her? "Um. Well, you see, uh, the coffee shop.. um.. is.. on fire! Yeah."

"WHAT!" Kaori screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, um, the man there, um, dropped a match into some.. gas.. thing and there's this huge fire and since you always go there, I'd think you would want to go.. see it.. before it's all gone." Brodi was punching himself in the head on the inside. "_What a **stupid** explanation!"_ he thought.

But Kaori bought it full on. "Oh my, oh my! I have to go see if anyone was hurt!" And she ran off as quick as she could. Brodi and Elise stood there staring after her.

Elise looked at him. "How did you know there was a fire?"

Brodi looked away. "Uh, my friend told me on his cell phone. And I just had to find Kaori. Um, I have to go now to.. hold down Psymon." And he walked away quickly.

Mac sighed. He checked his watch again. It was 3:03. "Hm. She should be here by now. I think I'll get a coffee. I'm fallin' asleep over here." He was about to order when Kaori busted in through the door. She stopped suddenly and looked around.

"What the..? Hey, this place didn't catch fire. That stupid Brodi." And she was about to walk out when Mac came up behind her.

"Hey Kao!" Kaori turned around. Her eyes grew large.

"Oh! Hello Mac-san! What are.. you.. doing here? I thought you would be over at the grand opening!"

Mac felt his heart pumping. "I came here to.. um.." His mind was racing. Should he tell her? "I came here to.. get a coffee! Yeah, I was, uh, really tired this morning. Didn't catch a wink, you know?"

Kaori tilted her head a little. "Oh. So.. coffee was more important than a grand opening? Hehe."

"Well, yeah, if you're too tired to snowboard."

Kaori giggled. Mac looked down at her outfit. She looked amazing!

"Wow, nice outfit!"

Kaori smiled. "Sumimasen! Oh. I mean, thank you."

"Did you do something with your hair? It looks different."

"Um yes, I.. wanted to try something new. Do you like it?" Kaori said with a little unsureness.

"Yeah. It looks really cute."

Kaori's heart leapt inside. She smiled at him. She looked down at his hand. "Is that a.. rose?"

Mac panicked. "Oh yeah, I just, um, found it.. on the ground."

"Oh..."

"You can.. have it, if you want."

"Aww.. thank you." She smelled it's lovely scent.

"You wanna.. sit down?"

"Oh, of course!"

They both sat down at a table. Mac looked around the place. "So, you come here often?"

"Oh, yes. Every Sunday. I just love it here. It's so quiet and it gives me time to just.. relax. Sometimes I just want to get away from it all. And I..."

The two talked for 5 hours straight. They had completely lost track of time. A man came over to the table. "Hey, you two. We're closing up in 3, so I'd get moving okay?"

Kaori and Mac looked at their watches. It was 7:57.

"Oh my Gosh! I didn't know it was that late!" Kaori said.

"Yeah, I guess we sorta lost track of time. Let's head back."

"Kay."

The two started walking back in silence. They would glance at each other for a second and then look away quickly. Mac looked at Kaori's hand. He wanted to hold it so badly. Every time he worked up enough courage, he just lost it when the time came.

Kaori looked at Mac who was glancing at her hand every now and then. She wondered if he wanted to hold it or if something was wrong with her hand. She looked at it; It looked fine. So now she had to either wait for him to make the move or be brave and do it on her own.

Mac was just about to grab it when he looked up and they had reached the hotel. "_Damn"_ he thought. He held the door open for Kaori.

"Thanks." she said.

Psymon and Luther were playing a racing game in the lobby. Psymon turned around and saw them. "OOOOOHH! IT'S MAC AND KAORI COMING IN TOGETHER! AWWWWWWWWWW! HOW CUUUTEE!" Him and Luther laughed.

Kaori blushed. Mac rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up for, like, five minutes?"

Psymon laughed. "Hell no! This is my job!" He got up and put his arms around both of them. "I always

knew you two would end up together!" Mac elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof!" He fell backwards. Kaori and Mac laughed.

Luther went over to him. "Hehe. You got beat by a kid younger than ya! You just gunna take that?"

Psymon kip-upped to his feet. "Nope!" He went over and shoved Kaori from behind.

"Eek!" she screamed as she fell. Mac went over to her.

"You alright?" He helped her up.

"Yeah.. Just a little soar."

Mac looked at Psymon. "You shovin' girls now, biatch! This is between you and me. Leave her out of it."

Psymon grunted. "You tellin' me what's what now? I AM SUPREME WARRIOR OF OBLIVION! JUST TRY AND TAKE MY UNICORN!"

Mac stared at him. "..What?"

"KYAHHHHH!" Psymon kneed Mac in the nuts.

Mac fell to the ground. "Aww...Son of a..."

"Well, at least we know he's a boy now!" Psymon and Luther laughed.

Now Mac was getting really mad. He quickly tripped Psymon and Psymon fell to the ground. Mac leaped on him and started punching him.

Kaori screamed. "Oh my God! Stop it, you guys! Stop! Stop! HELP!"

The man who was working at the front desk looked up. "Oh Jesus Christ." He picked up the phone. "Security, get down here quick!"

Luther tried to pry Mac off Psymon but it didn't work. Kaori just watched the fight in horror.

Psymon shoved off Mac and took out his knife. He held it up to Mac's neck. "You wanna screw around with me! Well, it's NOT gunna happen, buddy. I. Am. NOT the guy you wanna have as an enemy. I will KILL you in your sleep. Or I'll KILL you right now in front of your little girlfriend."

Mac looked at Psymon in fear. Luther was even shocked at what was happening. "Psymon, man, chill out. Put the knife away."

Psymon looked at him. "SHUT UP, YOU!"

Psymon looked down at Mac. "Say your prayers, Macky Boy!"

"NOOOO!" Kaori screamed.

**Ohohoho. Suspenseful, no? ..No? No. Okay. Whatever. I'm gunna keep writing 'em. Heha. So, now that chapter 4 is done, I can chill while you get caught up. Write a review and then do a somersault. Yay somersaults!**


	5. Something New

**Ch-Ch-Chiggity Chapter CINCO! Just so ya know, if you leave comments, it makes me feel very happy. Even if they're flames, it lets me know that someone's actually reading em so thanks to the 2 who wrote reviews. You guys are the reason I'm continuing. I'm kind busy today so it's not gunna be very long. I'll make a longer one sometime this week. Okay, here we go... **

"FREEZE!"

Psymon turned around to see 2 security guards with guns pointed at him. He thought quickly. His life WAS going down the drain. And if he just gave up like this, he'd go to jail anyway. He had to pursue it as far as he could. He lifted up Mac with his knife still at his neck.

"Put the guns down or I kill this kid right now!" he screamed.

The security guards looked at each other. They slowly put down their guns. "Now, if you just let the kid go, we can take you to a place where you can get your life back together."

Psymon thought. Could these people really help him? But what if they were lying. Then he was screwed. "How can I trust you?"

"Please, son. We're policemen. We only want to help you."

Psymon did really want to get his life back together. Ever since he saw his mother and father get shot he had been traumatized. "I.. don't know.. what to do."

"Look, son. If you kill this boy, it won't make anything better for you. You'll be arrested and put into jail for life. You'll be completely hated by the community. Your career will go down the toilet. And you'll not only ruin the life of this young man, but the lives of everyone around him."

Psymon realized something then. "I.. don't.. care! I really do not care about anything. I'm going to kill this kid. You can't stop me." Psymon laughed and then readied his arm.

All of a sudden, Psymon made a sound and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He then fell over head first unconscious. Behind him was Luther holding a aluminum bat.

The policemen quickly took Psymon, handcuffed him, and took him out to the police car. "Good work, son," they said to Luther.

Mac turned around. "You.. saved me? I thought that.."

Luther grunted. "Don't get used to it. You owe me one, Mac."

Kaori went over and hugged Mac. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Mac turned to Luther as he was walking away. "Thanks," he called after him.

Luther kept walking all the way to his room. Kaori looked at Mac. "Boy, people really can surprise you sometimes, huh?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah.. Come on, I gotta tell Brodi what happened."

All the SSX riders but Psymon and Luther were gathered around in a circle in Mac and Brodi's room. Mac was telling the story to everyone, exaggerating as usual. Kaori just watched him and smiled when he made something up like how Psymon went "flying" across the room when he punched him. But the one thing he didn't leave out that she thought he would was the part about Luther saving him. Everyone in the room gasped. Rahzel came into the room. "Wass goin' on in here?"

Mac looked at him. "Oh, just telling the story of my near-death experience."

Rahzel stared. "Yeah... Well, it's almost 11, so ya'll need to go back to you're rooms."

Everyone started to leave. Elise and Kaori were the last to go.

"Well...? Say bye to him!" Elise whispered to Kaori. She gave her a little nudge and then went over to Brodi. "Hey, Brodi, could you, uh, show me where the bathrooms are. I sort of forgot."

Brodi knew she had a bathroom in her room but he didn't care because he knew he should leave the room, too. "Yes, follow me." They both scurried out of the room.

Kaori then looked at Mac. Mac was putting away his clothes on the floor. He didn't realize Kaori was still in here.

Kaori took a step towards him. Mac jumped when he heard her. "Oh, jeez! Didn't know you were still in here."

Kaori giggled a little. "That's alright. I just wanted to say good-bye."

Mac mind went to work. _Should he say good-bye? No, no, no. Too obvious. Hug her? Hmm.. Maybe. Kiss her! Oh, Jesus Christ.. Could he do it?_ He got up and then came towards her. "Well, I guess.. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Kaori nodded. "Mhmm. Um.. Aside the whole you almost dying thing, I had really nice time tonight."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, me too." They went silent for what seemed like hours.

Kaori broke the silence. "Well, good-bye." And then she and him hugged and she started to walk out the door.

"Hey, Kaori?"

Kaori turned around. "Hmm?"

Mac walked towards her and stared right at her. He started to move in and Kaori was frozen where she

stood. She closed her eyes. Mac gave her a little kiss on the lips. Kaori opened her eyes. She smiled. There was nothing to say. She slowly turned around and walked out the door. She looked around one last time to see Mac smiling at her.

She walked into her room and took off her jacket. She shut the door behind her.

"YES!" she squealed.

**Yeah, that was a short one just cuz I'm busy. Your reviews motivate me to make more so.. write em if you can. Even a short "Plz continue" or a "You should blah blah blah." Anything. I just like to know that people read this. pCe OuT.**


	6. The New Rider

**What are we on now? Chapter 6? Yeah. Okay, well I left you with a short one. Or.. shortER one than normal. I'm not much of a writer. I know what you're thinking. Now that they've kissed, they're destined to go out. But since they aren't going out, it makes things a tad awkward now. Truth be told, I don't think there's gunna be many more chapters. I'll probably make a sequel though. Here we are...**

Elise walked into the room and Kaori was laying down on her bed smiling. Elise giggled a little.

"Hey Kaori," she said mockingly.

Kaori sat up quickly. "Oh, hello! I was just.. that.. when.. um, yeah." She smiled her guilty smile.

Elise crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. She nodded sarcastically. "Uh-huh.. So.. how did it go with Mac, hmm?" She went over to the bed at sat eagerly on her knees.

Kaori sighed. "Well.. when you left I went to say good-bye. We talked for about a minute. Then we hugged good-bye." She paused to build up the suspense for Elise. "Then.." Kaori started. Elise's eyes went wide.

"..He kissed me!" Kaori squealed. The two girls screeched. A bang was heard on the other side of the wall.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! IT'S 1 IN THE FRICKING MORNING!" Moby yelled.

Elise and Kaori settled down. Then they looked at each other again and squealed quietly.

Elise hugged Koari. "I knew you could do it! So how was it, huh?"

Kaori rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, it was.. nice, I suppose. There's no way to describe it, really."

Elise stretched. "So.. now what?"

Kaori stopped. She hadn't thought about that. What would they do now? Were they a couple? How should she greet him; With a kiss or a hug? Were they just dating? "Oh no, Eli-san! I don't know where we're at now. He never actually asked me out. What do I do! This is going to be so awkward."

Elise thought. "Well, come on, now. No guy kisses you on the lips unless he wants it to be serious, right? I'd say you guys are going out."

"But.. but.. I've.."

"You've what?"

"I've.. never had.. a boyfriend before."

Elise's eyes widened again. "Oh my God. Seriously? Why not?"

Kaori shrugged. "I dunno... Guys have asked me out but I've never really liked them and I'm very shy, as you know."

Elise sighed. "Well, I'm sure Mac has had at least a few girlfriends so I'm gunna have to get you ready."

Elise went on about how Kaori should act.

_Meanwhile..._

Mac was sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling. Boy, was he in a great mood. Nothin' could bring him down!

Then, he looked out the window. He saw a young blond girl walking towards the hotel. Boy, was she hot! She was also carrying a snowboard. Could this be the new SSX rider that was supposed to join? Mac wanted to be the first to meet her, and make a very good impression on her. He was halfway down the stairs when he saw Brodi coming up.

"Oh, hey Brode. How's it?"

"I'm fine. How are _you_?"

"Whatcha talkin' about?"

"I think you know.. How are you and Kaori?"

Mac breathed in. "Ohhh right! Yeah, uh, I kissed her."

Brodi smiled. "Very good. I am proud."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, where are you headed?"

"Oh, the new SSX rider is coming in. I wanna meet her."

"Great! I'll come with you."

Mac sighed. "No offense, man, but I wanna make an impression on her that says 'I walk alone,' ya know?"

Brodi chuckled. "Whatever you say. I'll meet her tomorrow."

Mac started to walk off. Brodi turned around. "Hey Mac! Don't go making dates with this girl. You have a commitment to Kaori."

Mac waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah.."

Brodi shook his head. "Oh, boy.. He had better keep himself under control."

Mac jogged up to the girl. She seemed to be checking the place out. "Hey, are you the new SSX rider?"

The girl turned to look at him. "Oh, yeah. I'm Allegra."

"I'm Mac." He stuck out his hand.

She shook it nicely. "Nice to meet you."

Mac looked around. "Need any help findin' anything?"

Allegra nodded. "Yeah, um, where is.. everything?"

Mac laughed. "Howzabout we start with the front desk?" He pointed to the desk. "If you need to know anything about anything, I'm the guy to ask. I've been 'round here for a bit. And I almost died here a few hours ago."

Allegra gasped. "What! How?"

Mac shrugged like it was nothing. "Eh, some psycho tried to cut my throat with a knife."

Allegra put her hand over her mouth.

"Ahh, it was no biggie. The dude's name over there is Hank. He'll tell you where your room is. I gotta get to bed. What are you doing here so late, anyway?"

"Oh, the plane was delayed. But I'm a night owl so it's not much of an issue."

"Cool, cool. Me too. Alright, I'll catch ya later."

"Okay. Later."

Mac went back up the stairs. Allegra bit her lip. _He's cute!_ she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaori was awakened by the alarm clock again the next morning, but this time, by a different dream. It was a reenactment of the night before only she had spent the night with Mac. They didn't have sex of course but they just spent the night together in the same bed talking the whole night.

The phone rang and Elise answered.

"Hey, Kaori, get up. The guy just said on the phone that we both have a race in an hour. And there's a new rider today!"

Kaori sat up quickly. "Ooh, the new rider? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl. Her name's Allegra."

Kaori smiled. "Neat! Maybe she'll be a new friend of ours."

"Mhmm. Let's go." They both took showers and got dressed and headed down to Snowdream.

When they got there, Kaori had decided that she and Mac were now dating. She would treat Mac as her boyfriend and hopefully Mac would do the same. She spotted Mac over by the starting gate. He was talking to a very pretty blond girl. Kaori got a somewhat nervous sensation in her stomach.

Elise and Kaori went over to them. Mac turned to see them. "Hey Kao! Hey Elise! This is the new SSX rider, Allegra. She's really cool."

Allegra smiled and waved a hand. "Hey."

Kaori and Elise smiled. "Hey," they said together.

"Allegra, this is Kaori and Elise," Mac said as he pointed to each of the girls.

Rahzel then came onto the speakers. "RACERS TO YOUR STARTING POINTS!"

Kaori went on Mac's left and Allegra on his right. Elise went to the right of Allegra and Eddie came along side of Elise.

"Good luck, Mac-san!" Kaori said to Mac.

Mac smiled. "You too."

Then, to the horror of Mac and Kaori, Psymon came onto Kaori's left. Kaori looked over and gasped. "Ps-Psymon! What are you doing here?"

Mac looked over and went wide-eyed. Psymon glared over at the two. "I can come out to play for my races as long as I _promise_ to behave." He chuckled.

Kaori moved closer to Mac. "Stay away from him at all costs," she whispered to him. "I don't trust him."

Mac nodded. Rahzel's booming voice came onto the speakers again. "Racers, ready? 3..."

Elise and Eddie looked over. They saw Psymon and gasped but quickly calmed down. Allegra had no idea what the fuss was about.

"2..."

Psymon smiled. This was it for him. His chance.

"1..."

**Ohh.. I'm sorry. I ended it. Yeah. Deal. Okay, I'm gunna just.. not leave a lot of words. So yeah. Review plz. I like it.**


	7. The Race Of Death

Sorry! Just thought I'd start out like that. My Internet has been down for a FREAKING MONTH! I nearly died. But I'll try to make this one kinda long. So here's chapter 7!

"GO!"

The racers pushed off from their starting gates. Eddie took off in first place. Psymon stayed near Mac and Kaori. Mac looked back at him and sped up quickly next to Allegra.

"Keep away from that guy!" he shouted to her as he pointed toward Psymon. Allegra nodded.

Kaori looked behind and it seemed as though Psymon was chasing her. She went off a jump over a fence to her own little shortcut. Psymon followed. Elise followed after. Eddie pulled up in front of Allegra and cut her off. She fell behind Mac and Eddie.

Meanwhile behind the fence… 

Psymon was neck and neck with Kaori. Kaori was bracing herself for when Psymon was going to knock her down, but it never came. Instead, when Elise came by Psymon, he knocked her flat off the ground into a tree. Kaori gasped.

"Oh my God! You're going to get in trouble for that!"

Psymon laughed. "Yeah. I know." Kaori's eyes widened. She screamed and sped up as fast as she could go, but Psymon caught up just as quick.

"Where's your little Mac now? Probably helping that pretty blond girl, eh?"

Kaori's heart sunk. He was probably right. "He was ahead of me! He couldn't have come down here, anyway!"

Psymon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, make up excuses to feel better about the situation. But, you know he likes that girl, too!"

"No… No! You're wrong!" she screamed. Psymon smirked and sped up past her.

"Whatever you say!"

Kaori was then filled with immense rage at Psymon. At Allegra. At Mac.

She came out into the clearing and saw she was in last place. Psymon was tied with Eddie and Mac for first. Psymon sped up a little faster and stopped short, tripping Mac and Eddie onto their faces. Mac slid headfirst into a fence while Eddie somersaulted down the mountain, hitting a sign. Kaori wanted to stop but she knew she couldn't. She needed to beat Psymon.

She was starting to catch up. She was right behind him. Psymon looked behind him.

"Hmph," he said as he went onto a rail and sped up far ahead of her. Kaori sped up with all her might and lost control. She flipped forward and ran right into Psymon and they both tumbled down the mountainside. Kaori thought she heard something snap in her shoulder as she was filled with a giant pain. They both stopped at the bottom of the hill.

Allegra sped past them and finished the race. Psymon got up soon after and slowly made it in, supporting many cuts along his face. Medics from all over were helping the remaining riders.

Rahzel came onto the loudspeakers. "Ladies and gentlemen. This race has gone down in Snowdream history as the least amount of finishing riders. Let's all pray that these riders will heal.

Later, in the hospital… 

Kaori awoke to find herself in a nice comfy bed. A nurse walked in.

"Aha, so you've finally decided to wake up, huh?" she laughed.

Kaori was dazed for a few moments until her memories started flooding in all at once.

"Oh my God! What happened? Where are the others? Wha- Owww!" she screamed as she felt a sharp pain when she moved her left shoulder.

The nurse came over. "Calm down, they're all okay. Try not to move. You've broken your shoulder bone."

Kaori gasped. She groaned as she laid her head back down on the pillow. Then her head jerked up. "What about Mac? And Eddie? And Elise?

"They're doing fine. Elise is in a bad state of condition but she'll alright. You see, she slammed head-first into a tree at a high speed and broke her nose and fractured her jaw."

Kaori's eyed widened. "This is a nightmare! What about Mac and Eddie?"

"Well, Eddie and Mac both injured their neck and spinal cords. Eddie is doing great but Mac suffered from a concussion and is still feeling a little woozy. There's nothing to worry about."

Kaori breathed out. Then she remembered something else. "I almost feel guilty for asking this but what happened to Psymon?"

The nurse sighed. "Well, he had some very serious cuts along his face and neck but he wouldn't let anyone touch him. He just took a towel, wiped off his face, and went back to the police station. He's not responsible for any injuries on the track I guess."

Kaori scoffed. "Why not?! He caused half the injuries! He PLANNED this!"

"Well, that may be so, but the contract states that there's no rules as long as murder isn't involved on the track. Oh, by the way, you have a visitor!" The nurse pointed to the door.

"You can come in now." The nurse left the room.

Allegra peeked her head in. "Hey, Kaori!"

Kaori's heart turned. She didn't really want to speak to her right now. Yet on the other hand, she did come to visit her.

"Hey…"

"How're you feeling?"

Kaori tilted her head a little. "Eh. Alright, I suppose."

Allegra smiled. "Good! Um, look I need to talk to you."

Kaori looked up at her. "About what?"

Allegra sighed deeply. "Look, I know you and Mac are dating and I know how it must feel, me talking to him. I just want to let you know, I don't have any intentions of stealing him from you. I just hung around him a lot because he was the only one who was talking to me at the time."

Kaori felt like Allegra just read her mind. "Wow, um... Thanks. I didn't think you'd be so forward like this. But, yeah, it was sort of getting me nervous because you're so pretty and I thought Mac would fall for you instead."

Allegra giggled a little. "Me? Pretty? Yeah, right. Compared to you, I don't think so. You're the picture of cuteness."

Those words made Kaori feel a lot better. "Thanks. I'm sorry I judged you without talking to you first."

"No problem." She paused. "Usually this is where we'd hug but I don't want to injure anymore."

The girls laughed. Allegra stood up. "Okay, well the nurse said you need some rest so I'll leave you be. Bye!"

Kaori waved her good-bye. "See ya!"

Allegra shut the door behind her. She laughed a little. "Now with Kaori off my back, Mac is all mine!"

She hurried off to Mac's room with big plans in mind.

ENDED. I didn't even think I was gunna do this until I was writing it. This should add a few chapters to my story. I'll update when I get the chance. PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME GOING!


	8. The Hospital Of Tears

**Um… Hi. I don't want you reading this stuff sooo… I'll just start.**

Mac was lying in his warm bed still trying to keep the room from spinning. "Ahhh… My GOD!" He held his head still. There was a knock on the door.

"Er.. Come in."

Allegra peaked her head in as cutely as possible. "Hey Mac! Mind if I come in?"

Mac sat up quickly and put on his hat. "Um.. er.. No! I mean.. Sure, come on in."

Allegra smiled and walked in and sat next to him. "You feelin' okay? Need anything?"

Mac shrugged. "Nah, I'm cool. It's not so bad." He was looking right past Allegra.

Allegra giggled. She moved his head so it faced her. "I'm over here, silly."

Mac coughed. "Oh, um, right. I guess I'm still a little dizzy, you know. So what happened to the race? Heard you finished first. Did they cancel it?"

Allegra sighed. "No, they recorded that Psymon and I finished but they said it wasn't going to count too big on the final scores."

Mac breathed out. "Phew… That's good." Then something jerked in his mind. "Oh, have you seen Kaori? Is she aiight?"

"Umm… yeah she's fine. She's just got a little fracture in her shoulder. I think she's making a bigger deal out of it than she should be. She's constantly asking the nurses for stuff."

"Hm. That's not like Kaori." Mac shrugged it off.

A nice-looking nurse came in and walked over next to Mac. "Alright, Mac. Looks like you'll be okay to race next week. We can release you in a few hours. Do you have any questions?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, uh, when's this spinning gunna stop?" It was getting pretty annoying for him.

The nurse laughed. "Pretty soon if the medicine is working."

"Kay."

The nurse looked over to Allegra. "Ooh, who's this pretty young lady? Your girlfriend?"

Allegra giggled a little. "Nah, just a friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, if you need anything, Mac, just hit that red button on the switch next to you." She walked out.

"She seems nice," Allegra said.

"Yeah, I guess. Funny she thought you were my girlfriend."

Allegra sort of took offense to that but she didn't want to get mad at him. "Heh, yeah. Hey, how about after you get out, we'll go out and get some pizza?"

Mac chuckled. "Sure, why not? But I'll have to go see Kaori first, okay?"

Allegra rolled her eyes but Mac couldn't see. "Yeah, fine. But she's probably pretty cranky so be prepared."

Mac thought about it. "Well… Maybe I could see her later when she's not so cranky. I don't really want to see her like that."

"Good idea." Allegra felt a roar of triumph in her head.

That night… 

Kaori was watching TV in her hospital bed still. She was wondering where Mac was and if he was feeling okay. She didn't feel like asking at first but she was getting very concerned. She hit her red button and a nurse came in.

"Yes, dear?"

"Um, do you know if Mac Fraiser is still here or not?"

The nurse thought. "Hold on, I'll go check." She walked out of the room.

Kaori waited anxiously. She soon regretted asking the nurse that question. She didn't really want to know the answer anymore. But the nurse walked back in with a clipboard.

"Alright, it says here that Mac checked out nearly six hours ago. I think he left with that blond girl."

Kaori's heart dropped. "Um… okay, thanks."

"No problem." The nurse walked out of her room and Koari felt so alone.

Her best friend, Elise was in the hospital for the next 2 weeks. Eddie hadn't come to visit her, either. Psymon had gotten away with everything. And worst of all, Mac was probably hanging out with Allegra. But then she remembered that Allegra had said she didn't want to but in, which made Kaori feel a little better.

"They probably just met up with some people," Kaori thought aloud.

But somehow, she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to call Mac to see where he was and what he was doing. She picked up the phone to her right and dialed Mac's cell phone. It ringed twice and then Mac answered. He was still at the end of a laugh and there was another girl's voice laughing as well.

"Yo, you're on the air with Mac, where you at?" The girl's voice laughed again in the background.

"Hey, Mac! It's Kaori."

"Oh, hey Kaori. How're you feeling?"

Kaori sighed in relief. He was concerned. "I'm doing okay. I broke my shoulder bone, though."

Mac gasped. "You _broke_ it?"

"Yeah, why? What'd you hear?"

"Oh, I mean, I just heard you fractured it. I'm sorry I didn't visit you, I figured you'd be sleeping."

Kaori smiled. "That's alright. Where are you now?"

Mac hesitated. "I'm… in the pizza parlor with a couple of friends. They hope you feel better."

Kaori felt a little uncomfortable. "Who's there?"

"Well, there's Eddie and Allegra. And… Marisol. And I think Brodi is coming by later."

Kaori still wasn't satisfied but she didn't like accusing Mac. "Okay, I'll talk to you later, I guess."

Mac wasn't listening. "Yeah I know, right?" There was laughter in the background again.

"Mac?"

"Oh, sorry, Kao. What'd you say?"

"Um, I'll talk you later."

"Okay, hope you feel better. Peace."

"Bye…" She hung up. Her eyes began to water. She knew deep down that there was only Allegra and Mac there. Her dream guy was falling for another woman. Kaori turned off the TV and tried to go to sleep, even though it was only 8:30. But she spent more than half the night thinking about him.

She cried herself to sleep.

**End. Yeah, I ended it on a depressing part. I know it's not too, too long but I'm flooded with schoolwork. I'll try to get a new one up when I can. Please review.**


	9. Make A Choice

**I'm just gunna start now. No off topic comments today.**

At the pizza parlor…

Mac and Allegra were still there at the Pizza Parlor at 9. No one else was around them but they didn't notice. Their waiter came over to the table.

"Hey, you two. We're just about ready to close. You're gunna have to leave."

Mac jumped. "Oh, my bad."

He was reminded instantly of how this had happened to him and Kaori right before their first kiss. He started to get a little nervous. He got to his feet and felt the need to get out of there before he did something he would regret.

"I'll… see ya later, Allegra." He started to walk out.

"Wait!" said Allegra. "Will you walk me back to the hotel? I don't like the dark." She put on an innocent face.

Mac knew he couldn't say no or things might get ugly. "Yeah… sure. Let's go."

Allegra smiled. They started walking back to the hotel. Mac kept a fair distance from Allegra while not trying to look like he was purposely doing it. She kept moving closer to him and he kept moving farther away. Soon he slipped off the edge of the sidewalk and onto the ground.

"Aw, motha…" He got up and wiped the snow off. Allegra started to help him wipe off the snow.

"I… got it. Thanks." Allegra tilted her head a little.

"You okay? You're acting differently."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep walking." Mac wanted to stay clear from Allegra but sure didn't want to fall off the sidewalk again so soon Allegra was right next to him.

"Mac…?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Do you want to… hold ha-?"

"Hey!" Mac and Allegra turned around. Brodi was standing right behind them holding some weird plant.

"Hey Brode. Wassup?" said Mac.

Brodi raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering if I could talk to you privately." He seemed very agitated.

"Um, yeah sure. Allegra, you can wait up if you want. I'll just be a sec."

"Okay."

Mac and Brodi went down an alleyway. Mac looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

Brodi looked at him like he was a lunatic. "What is your deal? Kaori's in the hospital and you're flirting with another girl?"

Mac looked away. "Man, I wasn't flirtin'. She was the one coming on to me. Don't worry, man. I still like Kaori. I wouldn't let Allegra come between us."

"Then why aren't you with Kaori right now? You know, Allegra was about to ask you to hold hands with her. Would you have done it?"

"Whoa, you were spying on us?"

"Would you?"

"No! I mean… maybe. But I wouldn't have let her do anything else."

Brodi sighed and looked down and shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do, huh?"

"Make a choice." Then Brodi walked off.

Mac leaned against the wall. "Dammit…"

At the hospital the next morning… 

Kaori woke up to a very bright light. She looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. She couldn't really see anything else and she was fumbling around for a glass of water.

"Shoot. Where's my water?"

A hand outstretched and handed her the glass.

"Er… thank you, nurse." She took a sip and put the water down. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up. Mac was standing next to her.

"Hey, Kao. How you feelin'?"

Kaori was speechless for a few moments. "Mac! Um, when did you get here?"

Mac looked at the clock. "1:30 last night. How you feelin'?"

Kaori gasped. "1:30? Did you get any sleep?"

"Heh. Not really. How're you feelin'?"

Kaori's eyes swelled up. "I'm feeling much better. Oh, Mac! I'm so glad you're here."

She paused and thought. "What about… Allegra?"

Mac took her hand. "Don't worry 'bout her. I'm here for you."

Kaori smiled and started to cry a little.

"Kao, why you cryin'?"

She looked up. "I… thought I lost you."

Mac looked into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Don't worry. You didn't lose me."

End. There's one more chapter coming up sometime in the near (or perhaps far) future. I write when I get sick and have to stay home so whenever that is. PLEASE review. It makes my day.


	10. The Departure

After over a year and a month or so, I'm finishing this up. Sorry it took so long… Sorry again, but it's gunna be really short cuz I forgot what I was gunna do before. After this, I'm probably going to write stories for the Harry Potter section. Keep an eye out for me!

It was 2 months after the whole incident at the racetrack had occurred. Psymon had been put into a mental rehab back in the United States after trying to kill himself for the twelfth time. Kaori and Elise were scheduled for release on the same day. Mac had come down to visit Kaori every day and he won most of the races. As Elise and Kaori went back to the hotel, Rahzel was standing in front of mostly everyone in a circle. He saw them entered and waved for them to come over.

"Hey girls! Come here, almost everyone's here. I've got an announcement."

Zoe looked around. "Who we missin'?"

Rahzel sighed. "Luther."

Zoe chuckled. "That's all you need?" She cleared her throat. "YO LUTHER!!"

Luther came around the corner. "Hmm?"

"There you are!" said Rahzel. "Alright, now everyone listen up. You've all spent the last couple months here racing and stuff but I'm disappointed to say that it's time we head home."

The racers all cheered and hugged. Rahzel smiled. "The seasons over, bitches! We headin' home! Yee-haw!"

The crowd cheered again and then departed to start packing. Mac walked over to Kaori, who looked slightly disgruntled.

Mac smiled. "What's the matter, Kao? Don't you wanna head home?"

Kaori shrugged. "It's just nice to be around people who look like me for once."

"Awe, come on Kaori." He pulled her into a hug. "You can come back anytime you want. I'll take ya myself."

Moby walked by them and laughed. "Kaori and Mac sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. When he noticed Mac wasn't getting mad, he felt a little uneasy. "Oi! You hear me?!"

Mac turned to him. "You know, Moby, your words of torture only amuse yourself."

Moby looked stunned. Had Mac just said something smart?

Mac put his arm around Kaori and walked off.

Moby then came to senses and looked for something to say. "Yeah? Well… You… I have… better hair than… and my shoes are… and the…"

Zoe came up and patted him on the shoulder. "Better luck next time, eh?" She walked off.

Moby grunted and kicked the air and went down to his room in a huff.

Up in Mac and Brodi's room, the six friends: Mac, Brodi, Eddie, Kaori, Elise, and Marisol were hanging out and just talking about the last few months.

"I don't know too much of what's happened these past couple months seeing as I've been sleeping for most of it," said Elise.

Kaori smiled. "Ditto."

Mac stretched his arms in sarcastic laziness. "Well, basically I've been winning races non-stop."

Brodi shook his head and smiled. "Oh, come off it. You've won probably seven out of twenty."

Marisol laughed. "Yeah, well, that's better than me. I won once and only because I was against Eddie here."

"Hey! I won two, thank you very much!" shouted Eddie. Everyone laughed.

They heard a loud voice from downstairs. "Everyone, I read the days wrong! We're leaving in one hour! Hope it isn't a problem!"

Everyone in the room stared at each other. They hadn't started packing. They all screamed in unison and went back to their rooms.

When all the packing was done, Mac took Kaori's hand and led her to an isolated area so they could be in private.

As Brodi was walking by, he saw them kissing and he smiled. He looked behind him and saw Allegra was watching, too. She looked like she was going to throw something, but she just stormed away. Elise walked past her Brodi signaled for her to come down. Elise looked at them and grinned. Brodi and Elise stared at each other and shook hands.

Elise smiled. "Mission accomplished."

AND THAT IS ZE AYND. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm gunna go to bed now. Tis a school night, dontcha know?

**Peace out.**


End file.
